Shermie/Move list
This is a compilation of move lists for Shermie. The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match ;Normals :Standing A ::Performs a quick horizontal slap directly in front of her. This move has poor range, speed, and recovery when compared to other light punches in the game. ::*Still a viable option to interrupt. ::*Can be chained into standing B to add a bit more damage. ::*Can be chained into from a crouching A to further add damage. ::*Hits mid. :Standing B ::Performs two thrusting kicks aimed at the opponent's stomach. A great move that you will be using to pressure and to start a majority of your combos. ::*It's two slow hits make it very easy to hit confirm ::*Can be chained into any unique move, special move, or DM. But only Shermie whip, Shermie spiral, and her DM's will hit ::*Can be chained into Shermie stand on block to keep yourself safe ::*If you chain into Shermie spiral or Shermie flash,after both hits connect, they will always successfully connect. Even if they are out of range! ::*Both hits hit mid :Standing C ::Steps forward and pushes the opponent with both hands Not very useful due to the slow start-up coupled with the lack of a good hit box. You will miss the old karate chop she used to do. ::*Not that bad on block ::*Hits mid :Standing close C ::Juts her hands outwards. If you're not using standing B to combo you are likely using this. It's fast start-up and good hit box make it very useful. ::*Can be chained into Shermie stand ::*Can hit behind Shermie ::*Can be chained into the same moves as standing B ::*A good poke due to its push back on block and its speed ::*Hits mid :Standing D ::A round house kick aimed towards the head. An interesting move with an interesting hit box. ::*Hits twice if you hit from close by ::*Doesn't chain into anything ::*Can stop jump ins ::*Good poke ::*Hits mid :Crouching A ::A crouching version of standing A with lower hit box. ::*Chains into standing A to add more damage to bread and butter combos ::*Hits mid :Crouching B ::Shermie lays down low and kicks at the opponent's shins. A great move that lets her combo from below and add some unpredictability. ::*Can be chained into the same attacks as standing B ::*Shermie lays down very low to the point where she can dodge jump ins and punish ::*Whiff cancelable ::*Hits low :Crouching C ::Shermie does a volley ball serve upwards. This moves amazing hit box makes Shermie very difficult to approch. ::*Can be chained into the same attacks as standing B ::*Hits mid ::*Shermie takes a small step backwards ::*A valid anti air ::*Can be whiff canceled ::*Great priority :Crouching D ::Shermie spins on the ground and delivers a kick after the spin. Comes out too slow to be dangerous in this game, opponents can easily recognize the spin and block. ::*hits low ::*causes knockdown :Standing CD ::Shermie takes a small step forward a does a powerful high kick blasting the opponent away. A good move that protects Shermie from all types of approaches ::*Whiff cancelable ::*leaves the opponent in a non-jugglable state on normal hit ::*Hits mid ::*Opponent is left in a full juggle state on counter hit Terry Bogard